1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a curved liquid crystal display pane.
2. Description of Prior Art
As with development of display technology, curved liquid crystal display panels spring up. They are widely used due to a better visual experience accompanying with. In the existing manufacture method of the curved liquid crystal display panels, the display panel is usually manufactured with a planar structure and then a bending process is performed on the liquid crystal display panel with the planar structure so as to obtain the curved liquid crystal display panel.
In the existing curved liquid crystal display panels, a general manufacture method is to cure all the frame sealing regions of the planar first and second substrates and then perform the bending process. The materials of the first substrate and the second substrate of a common liquid crystal panel are glass. In the bending process, it is easily to damage the substrates upon a strong force applied to the panel since the stress may not be released.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for manufacturing a curved liquid crystal display panel for solving the problems occurred in conventional skills.